Rise of the guardians the stories
by Midnight Hetalia Lover
Summary: yes stupid title but still im IN LOVE WITH RISE OF THE GUARDIANS (well at least i got that out)
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the guardians: the stories

WARNING SPOILERS!

Chapter 1: Jacks story

She was crying so hard I couldn't stop her she just kept crying and crying. "Hey hey don't worry everything will be fine." "NO IT WON'T!" "IT WILL NEVER BE OK!" "PIPPA MARY FROST!" screamed my mother. "Stop right now its ok we will get you a new one" "but but… he was my very first teddy" "wait what?" "This was about Alfred?" as soon as I had walked into the room my sister got and gave me one of the BIGGEST bear hugs in the world.

"JACK!" she screamed. "Whoa Pippa what's wrong?" I cooed.

"It's Alfred he's gone!" she wailed. I felt so sorry for her.

"Hmmm wait!" "I remember seeing an old teddy on my bed could that be Alfred?" suddenly Pippa's face cheered up and she ran upstairs. "Oh Jack you are quite the brother aren't you?" asked my mother. I just smiled broadly. One moment later Pippa ran down as happy as can be "I found him! I found him!" Pippa then gave me one of the biggest hugs. "Thank you Jack" "That's ok Pippa" I smiled. "hey why don't we go ice skating?" "That's a great idea Jack!" said Pippa. "Let's go then" "WAIT!" cried mother "you need proper clothes" she said as she put a hat on Pippa and a cloak on me. "Be safe and be home before dinner!" "We will mum don't worry" and with that we headed off. Halfway there Pippa spotted a deer one of her favourite animals. "Jack look!" "It's a deer! "Cried Pippa. And she ran off into the shadows. One moment later I heard a scream and ran through the bushes. "JACK!" "PIPPA!" "Help!" she was scared very scared. She was stuck on a frozen pond which was about to crack. "Don't worry" I said trying to calm her down. "We're going to have some fun instead". "No we're not" she was crying now. "Would I trick you?" I asked. "Yes you always do!" the ice was slowly cracking "well not this time we're going to play a game" as I told her this I spotted a staff like stick.

"We're going to play hopscotch" "3 little steps like this" I jumped once and stopped and pretended to nearly fall over, then jumped another two and grabbed the staff. "Ok" Pippa stepped one step "yes yes just like that." I cheered her on from the side of the lake.

Then she did two more steps and I reached out to her with my staff and grabbed her around the waist and she skidded to where I was. Got up and chuckled that was when I heard a horrible cracking sound. Then I fell in. "JACK!" Pippa screamed and that was the last thing I ever heard.

Ok yes it was horrible but plz review and I'll make another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: tooths story

Soz I haven't uploaded in a while been a bit busy

OMG I never knew I would get so many reviews and likes and everything else. Special thanks to Xx Dreamstar Of Dreamclan xX But ok on with the chapter!

A long time ago in Southeast Asia there was a beautiful village. It was a happy village and all the children there where playing together. Except there was one child that was different to the others.

"TOOTH!" Yelled a 11 year old boy. "Jump!" She cried, She was hovering in the air just above where her friends where. Please get down begged her friend's sari and Nicholas. Suddenly tooth heard her named being called. "TOOTHIANA! COME DINNERS READY." "COMING!" She screamed back. "Bye guys see you tomorrow" she waved goodbye to sari and Nicholas. She returned home to see her adopted mother.

She was taken away from her parents when she was young because of her feathers and hummingbird wings.

"What's for dinner?" She asked, "Soup" her mother said, "One of the sisters are sick." "O-ok im cool with that." The sisters were like her aunts and she didn't want to disappoint them. She liked it here because all of her aunts and her mother had the exact same features as her, they all had feathers but they were different. Her mother had owl feathers and sometimes Wiseness.

(A couple of years later)

"PRINCESS TOOTH! PRINCESS TOOTH!" people were chanting her name as she went to visit Sari's house. Tooth, Sari and Nicholas were now all 18 years old, the traditional time for marriage. Sari was the only one of the friends to be married and have a child.

Aww tooth cooed as she watched the newborn struggle in its father's arms. He is so cute what's his name? "Sebastian replied sari. We named him after Tom's father." "Oh it's perfect for him!" cried tooth.

The little boy yawned and tooth said "I might go now Sebastian looks very tired." "Ok I'll see you later." "Bye Nicholas bye Sari." "Bye Tooth," they both cried. And tooth zoomed through the air. Little did she know that a man with a gun was stalking her. The hunter crept carefully so that no one could hear him. He saw some children chasing each other through the woods. He cocked his gun, luckily tooth heard this and cried "LOOK OUT!" the children were so startled they ran away. The man snarled then pointed his gun to tooth, she was flying but to slow. BANG! And that was the last thing she remembered


End file.
